


I Want Us To Be Real

by originalhybridlover



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Longing, Romance, long overdue confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Serkan wakes up from his fever to Eda sleeping beside him. The two have a long-overdue talk.
Relationships: eda yildiz/serkan bolat
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	I Want Us To Be Real

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if Eda and Serkan are out of character.

Serkan let out a low groan. He tried to turn over but found a body, pressed up against his back and he was clutching a hand to his heart. 

Eda's engagement ring pressed against his skin.

He carefully released her hand and turned over onto his side to face her. 

She was fast asleep, their bodies stilled pressed together. So close they were sharing the same pillow. 

She was so beautiful. 

She drove him crazy more than half the time but he couldn't imagine her not being in his life. He hated to think about it.

It was the last thing he wanted. He has never been more afraid of anything in this life than losing her, watching her walk out of his life for good. 

He reached out brushing her hair away from her face, his knuckles brushing the skin of her neck. 

He froze, his entire body tensing as her eyes fluttered open. 

Waiting. 

Her mouth pulled up at the corners in the breathtaking smile that always astounded him. 

"Hi," Eda said softly, she lifted her hand to his forehead and pressed the back of her hand to his skin. "How are you feeling?"

"You stayed," he said, he couldn't suppress the wonder in his voice. 

"You ask me not to leave you," Eda said, her hand moved to his hand, smoothing it back from his forehead. "I didn't.

"If you wanted to leave you could have." It was the last thing Serkan wanted but he didn't want to force her to stay with someone she didn't want to be with. 

"I want to be at your side when you need me," Eda's voice was soft, a quiet whisper as if she was admitting something she wished wasn't true. 

"Then why do you keep pushing me toward Seline?" Every time she did so he felt a piece of his heartbreak. 

"You are in love with her and I am just trying to help," said Eda, looking away from his gaze. "She is the one you want."

"She is not the one I want." Serkan grabbed her hand lacing their fingers together. "When we made the contract you assumed it was because I wanted her to back."

"Is this not the case?" Eda asked with a perplexed look. 

"No, it is not." He shook his head. 

"Then why do you care if Seline marries Ferit?" Eda questioned, she tried to pull her hand on his but he tightened his grip and tugged her closer. 

A quiet gasp left her as her soft curves pressed against his hard muscular form. 

"I won't have him having a say in the company." He replied sharply. "It's never been about Seline."

"You're not in love with Saline?" Eda asked in complete surprise. 

"No," he lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Seline is not the woman I love."

"I don't understand," Eda said, breath catching in her throat. 

Serkan pressed his forehead against hers, breathing her in. "I think you do. I think it's time we both stopped running and hiding from what we feel?"

Eda pressed her hand to his chest, feeling it pound at an alleviated pace beneath his skin. "What are you saying to me?" 

He rolled onto his back and pulled her with him. 

Eda pressed her hands into the mattress holding herself above him in surprise.

The long soft tresses of her hair brushed against his skin, he moved his hand through her hair and cup her jaw, smoothing the pad of his thumb across her cheekbone. 

"Serkan?" Eda murmured. 

"I'm done with a fake relationship with you. I want us to be real." Serkan said, his eyes drifted down to her mouth. "What do you want, Eda?" 

"I don't want to get hurt," Eda said, her gaze lowering to his mouth.   
  
"I'll do everything in my power to make sure that does not happen. I want you happy and I want you with me." 

Eda's eyes moved back up to his. "Do I make you happy?"

"Yes even when you're driving me crazy,"

Eda smiled. 

"Are you smiling because you make me happy or because you drive me crazy?"

"A little bit of both." Eda admitted with a little laugh. "but mostly that I drive you crazy." 

"You are great at that," Serkan wrapped his other arm around her waist. "When I am recovered from this fever do I have your permission to kiss you?"

Eda smiled, touched that he asked, she leaned forward pressing her lips against her forehead, lingering. "You have my permission, Serkan Bolot."

Serkan smiled as Eda shifted down to lay her head against his chest. 

Their relationship from this point on would be changed and Serkan and Eda took comfort that was no limit to the time they had left together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't terrible.


End file.
